Courting for Dummies
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: Laxus has his eyes set on a certain mage. What will happen if he finally decided to make his move?
1. Decision

**Courting for Dummies**

**Summary: Laxus has his eyes set on a certain mage. What will happen if he finally decided to make his move?**

**LaMi, MiraXus, MiraXLaxus fever is on!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I was as genius and as creative as a man everybody knew named Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note**: Minna~ Thank's to those who reviewed my past stories I really appreciate it, that's why I was motivated to do this. And for those who requested a continuation for Hey Mr. Lightning Freak, Gomene but that story was really supposed to be just a one shot and I'm not yet sure If there will be more chappies.

This is dedicated to those who reviewed my past stories. You know who you are. Sankyuu~

* * *

**Chapter 1- Decision**

The usual shouting can be heard over the Guild followed by brawling which is of course accompanied by flying desk, chairs, and bottles of wine magic's like iron, fire and ice when a certain blond haired lightning dragon slayer entered the said guild heading straight at the counter dodging the flying objects in the process.

"Welcome back Laxus, how's your mission?" A smiling white haired barmaid greeted him with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Nah it's boring as usual." Laxus grunted in response.

Mirajane started to prepare his usual drink and he can't help but to observe her. The way her hips swing with every move she takes, the way she pick up things with elegance and the way she smile. That smile that could light up the whole world, that smile that could ease whatever worries you have and that smile that coul-

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by one of his bodyguards. "Ne, checkin on Little Miss Mira again, are we?"

"Checkin" "Mira, Mira!" Bicklows so-called 'babies' added.

"No" the blond quickly responded while averting his gaze.

"Here's your drink" the barmaid then handed Laxus' his drink. "What's yours Bickslow?"

"Oh. Nothin me an' my boss just havin' a small chit-chat here"

"Alright then" Mira said before walking towards the other Mages' table to assist them. Once she is far enough Bicklow then diverted his attention to Laxus.

"So when will ya make yer move?" He said in an interrogating tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Laxus quickly responded.

"Come on! I know ya have the hots for her!" Bickslow insisted.

"Will you shut up?" Laxus retorted starting to get irritated. Seriously, why does Bickslow has to be an irritating-perverted-idiot?

"Is that so? Well lemme just give ya a little advice... Mira is one hell of a hot women an' yer not the only one who has a thing fer her. So if I were ya, I'll make mah move before it's too late" Bickslow then patted his shoulder before walking back to the table where Freed, Evergreen, Elfman and Lisanna are sitting leaving a bewildered Laxus.

* * *

It's already midnight but Laxus is still wide awake sitting on his couch. Sleeping is out of his mind because his attention is focused on something else.

_"Is that so? Well lemme just give ya a little advice... Mira is one hell of a hot women an' yer not the only one who has a thing fer her. So if I were ya, I'll make mah move before it's too late"_

_So if I were ya..._

_...I'll make mah move before..._

…_It's too late._

"Aarrgh! That bastard he said all those things with purpose!" He then stand-up and walk to his kitchen to get himself water but as he was pouring his drink something interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

Laxus was sitting on a corner where he can freely observe the barmaid secretly, it has always been his spot because no one will notice him there when he's looking at her. Suddenly Mira walks towards his table, he remain frozen for a moment mentally preparing himself for dialogue but as Mira is a few steps away from him he then noticed that she is not heading towards him but towards the next table where a brunette whose face is hiding in shadows waiting for her with a smile.

"Are you done?" The said brunette asked his tone full of admiration. Mira then attached her arms with the man which caused Laxus to widen his eyes in shock.

"Yes. Let's go then!" As Mira was about to take a step, the guy suddenly pull her and kiss her on the lips.

**Crash!**

The glass where Laxus is pouring his drink shattered, the blond clenched his fist ignoring the blood oozing from it.

"No. I-will-never-let-that-happen." He said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Morning came and Laxus is sitting on his usual table with a drink.

"Ara, ara don't you think it's too early to drink?" Mira said while wiping the counter.

"No. I-I just need this."

Upon hearing his answer Mira then walked to his table and put her hands on his shoulder, Laxus tensed up with the action she then notice the bandage wrapped on the dragon slayer's hand. "Is there something wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone, but after minutes of silence she then added "Okay then, you don't have to tell me anything, just don't drink too much okay?" Laxus just nodded having lost his ability to speak.

After some hour the Thunder God Tribe finally arrived. "Good Morning Laxus-sama" Freed greeted him with a smile that gives goose bumps to Laxus. Freed can be a creep sometimes.

"Yo!" Bickslow greeted he then turned to Evergreen who is busy debating with Elfman about non-sense matters "You two will ya please keep it low? Yer ringin mah ears!"

"Keep it low" "Ringin" "Ears" his babies echoed. Laxus immediately pulled Bickslow towards his table ignoring the confuse looks of Freed, Evergreen and Elfman, the two stopping their argument to look at him.

"Listen! Tell me!" He demanded.

"Tell ya what?" Bickslow asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Laxus bellowed.

"What?" Bickslow answered clearly confuse. But after some moments of thinking he then said "Oh **that**!"

"Yes **that**."

"So ya mean yer telling meh that I'm right?"

Laxus raised an eyebrow "Right on what?"

"Im right on meh suspision that ya like her" Bickslow said sounding too cocky.

"I never said that! Just tell me what to do! I know you have your plans!" Laxus said.

"Ofcourse I have plans. But ya have to spill the truth first." Bickslow teased obviously enjoying the torture he was inflicting on the dragonslayer.

Said dragonslayer takes a deep breath before saying "Alright then! I-I like her, b-but I know I will be rejected if I confess so.. What's your plans?"

"Nothin.."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. Nothin just tell her how ya feel" Bickslow answered as if it was too obvious. "Tell her, tell her" another echo.

Laxus was about to retort when suddenly Lisanna poped-in "No that won't do!"

"Y-you! You heard us?" Laxus said almost panicking, if Mira's little sister knows about this then...

"Don't worry I won't tell her" Lisanna said as if reading his mind. Laxus breathed, clearly relieved.

"So what won't do?" Bickslow asked the youngest take-over mage.

"Your plan."

"What do you mean?" Laxus intrigued.

"Because telling Mira-nee what you feel is not enough. You have to exert effort." Lisanna explained.

"Effort huh ya mean courting?" Bickslow asked. Lisanna just nodded with a smile.

Frowning Laxus voiced out his thoughts "Courting? But.. I don't know how."

Lisanna then pulled something on her back revealing a small book handing it to Laxus.

"I know. That's why you need this" the youngest Strauss replied with a reassuring smile.

* * *

It was night again. A blond muscular guy, with a blond hair and a lightning scar on his right eye is laying on his king size bed holding a small book in his hand.

_**Courting for dummies.**_

What? But I'm not a Dummy!

After some moments of contemplation he then decided to flip the pages and continue reading the said book.

_**Are you contented from watching her from afar?**_

Hmmm.

_**Worrying that one day you'll see her in another man's arm smiling happily like a happy and sweet couple should be?**_

Yes. That's what exactly I feel.

_**Afraid to be rejected?**_

Hell ofcourse! Who wants to be rejected anyway?

_**Well you don't have to be afraid anymore because here are the tips that will surely help you to make the girl of your dreams yours. And YOURS alone.**_

Mine alone huh? I like it!

He pauses for a moment savoring the thought of having Mirajane just by himself. After an hour he then read the line.

_**Rule number 1. Dress to impress**_

* * *

_**Note: **_AAAAND that's it! I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, but for now I would have to focus on my up coming midterms. So please review. Tell me what you think and for GUYS out there. Could you tell me your own unique way of Courting a Girl? I need that haha. Sankyuu Minna! Ja~


	2. Dress to Impress

**Chapter 2- Dress to Impress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Let's spread the MiraXus Love.**

* * *

**Rule number 1: DRESS TO IMPRESS**

**Courting is just a piece of cake if you have the guts to do it. To make her notice you is one of the fundamental steps. Think of it.. how will she appreciate your efforts if she doesn't notice you at all?**

**Dress to impress is one way that will surely make her notice you. Just make sure that you will wear the right clothes that will accentuate your handsome features and if unfortunately you are not that -eeer handsome just make sure to visit some Salon for a 'make-over'.**

**Put an effort to dress up for your special girl. Remember, physical aspect is the first to be seen and carrying yourself well makes a good impression.**

Dress to impress huh? Tch. Easy.

Toss. "No." Toss. "Not this one either." Toss. Gaahh. Laxus is currently in a boutique located in Fiore starting to do the number one rule in the book, and he is starting to get frustrated. He just doesn't know what to choose! At first he thought that it was just an easy task because obviously he doesn't need a make-over because he is already good looking. But boy he was wrong because once he started to pick clothes he realized that it wasn't an easy task. Aside from wearing his furry coat he doesn't know what to wear anymore! He was about to leave when the door of the store suddenly opens.

"I told ya he would be here hahaha!" Upon hearing that voice Laxus quickly spun around to see Freed, Lisanna and Bickslow together with his babies who are echoing 'told ya' and 'hahaha'

"What are you doing here?" The blond asked with a frown.

"We're here to help you Laxus-sama." Freed answered politely.

"Ya coz' we knew ya would suck! Heh!" Bickslow insulted.

"Tch. Go away I don't need your help!"

"Don't mind Bickslow, Laxus were just here to help you" Lisanna intervene trying to convince the dragon slayer.

Laxus was about to say something about him 'doesn't needing any help' when he notice the coats, shirts, jeans and shoes scattered in the shop with some of the sales agent looking exausted.

"Alright then."

* * *

After sometime they have settled on a Black tuxedo, with a red tie and a black shirt underneat, which accentuated his muscular body, from his broad shoulders down to his abs. A matching pants and a pair of black shoes, with his headphones removed from the meantime. (Note: Gomen I'm not that good when it comes to a thing they called 'fashion.' I based his outfit on Fairy Tail Chapter 380 Cover hehe)

"Ahm don't you think it's too much?" He said doubtfully.

"I think it's just fine. It looks good on you!" Lisanna reassured him.

"Ya I agree on that." "Agree, Agree!" Bickslow and his babies added.

"You really look good Laxus-sama!" Freed exclaimed eyes full of adoration.

* * *

At the Fairy Tail Guild everyone is doing their usual business when four people entered the Guild.

"Laxus fight me!" Natsu declared preparing to punch Laxus when he noticed his 'new' outfit. "L-Laxus?"

"Hey what's with the outfit? Are you going somewhere?" Gray asked completely unaware that he's not wearing any 'outfit.'

Instead of answering the man in question just choose to head straight into the counter. When he reached the counter Mirajane is nowhere to be seen so he just decided to sit on one of the chairs to wait for her.

Hmmmm. Will she like this?

"Hello Laxus! What ca- Oh? Are you going somewhere?" Mirajane was surprised to see Laxus' new outfit. Laxus remained silent for awhile he did not expected that kind of response from her.

_Laxus you look handsome!_

_That suit looks good on you. I like it!_

_You really look good on everything you wear, you know that?_

Those lines are what he expected. Maybe his new outfit is really a bit overboard. He was just about to turn around when suddenly some people popped-in.

"Mira-nee don't you think Laxus looks good on it?" Lisanna said.

"YEAH! A man wears suits!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Will you please stop talking about nonsense?" Evergreen glared at Elfman.

"Being nonsense is a MAN!"

"Arrgh! You really are hopeless you idiot buffoon!"

"Soooo.. What do ya think?" Bickslow said cutting the two bickering love birds.

Mira puts her pointing finger on her chin and looks at Laxus, analyzing him from head to toe. This cause Laxus to avert his gaze his embarassment.

"Well?" Freed asked Mira after sometime.

"Hm? Oh it looks good on him but..." Mirajane pauses for moment causing everyone to lean in anticipation. Especially Laxus who is starting to become anxious.

"...but I think his usual outfit is much better, he looks more comfortable wearing it and being comfortable should be the priority in choosing an outfit." After that Cana called Mira to order more beers leaving a gloomy Laxus.

**CRACK.**

_All of his efforts._

_All of those are wasted._

"Don't be sad Laxus, atleast we now know that she likes your usual outfit!" Lisanna said trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Laxus-sama I believe that you look good on everything you wear!" Freed added.

"Yeah. Atleast she told ya that ya look good. Isn't that enough?" "Good, Good" "Enough" Bicklow and his babies said.

* * *

Wearing his usual clothes and his headphones, Laxus decided to head home even though it's too early feeling down.

_"Hm? Oh it looks good on him but..."_

_"...but I think his usual outfit is much better, he looks more comfortable wearing it and being comfortable should be the priority in choosing an outfit."_

Sigh. Once he reach his apartment he quickly search for the book. Thinking if he should continue reading it or just dispose it.

He choose the former.

Flip. Flip. Flip.

**Rule number 2: HUMOUR HER**

* * *

Note: Fuuu~ Gomen if this chapter is not that good. As I've said before, Im not really that good in choosing clothes for somebody else and I think Laxus looks good enough on his usual clothes. Sooo. Ahm yeah, I need some jokes! Do you have some? Hahaha.

Please tell me what you think. Review! :)


	3. Humour Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Note: **Heeeey Minna! Another update for you! Just some clarification: the brunette guy who kissed Mirajane on Chapter 1 is only an **imagination** of Laxus due to Bickslow's taunting, he is not real. Anyway, thaaaaank you so much to those who gave time to review, follow and favorite this story. Aishiteru baby! :D

**Rule number 2: HUMOUR HER**

**Girls love to be with the person who knows how to crack jokes at the right place and at the right time. It is important to make her laugh and smile, these things would make her think that being with you won't be boring and lonely.**

Make her laugh and smile.

I will.

* * *

It was another day at the guild and everyone are minding their own business. Natsu, Gray and some of the guys are brawling as usual while Laxus, Lisanna, Elfman and the Thunder God Tribe are together on a table. Discussing a very 'important' matter.

"Pick-up lines huh?" Lisanna said thinking.

"I know some!" Bickslow said causing everyone on the table to focus their attention on him. Ahem. Bickslow cleared his throat. "How about, Im not looking at your boobs. Im looking at your heart!"

Everyone sweatdrops. Yeah what can you expect from someone like Bickslow?

Upon seeing their reaction Bickslow then added "You don't like that huh? How about 'There's something on your butt -my eyes!' That's good right!" Bickslow said proudly, Evergreen smacked his head.

"You fool! Only perverted idiot like you can come up with those pick-up lines!" She bellowed.

Freed takes a deep breath. In this kind of situation only someone like him can help his 'Laxus-sama.'

"How about some simple lines like 'Forget about Spiderman, Superman, and Batman. I'll be your man" He suggested. That caught everyone's attention.

"Hey that's a cute one!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"YEEEEAH I like the Man!" Elfman added.

"Tse. I like my ideas better" Bickslow said frowning behind his mask while his babies are floating above him while echoing "Tse" and "Ideas"

Laxus who seems to be in deep thought remained silent for a while before asking "Am I supposed to memorize all the pick-up lines I have to say?"

"Actually no. Just let it come from you naturally." Lisanna answered.

Laxus nodded. "Hmm.. alright."

He then stand-up and walk towards the counter where 'his' barmaid is busy wiping the counter.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Lisanna asked looking very worried.

"Oh don't worry hun.. we are taking about Laxus after all.." Evergreen answered with a smile.

* * *

Mirajane quickly notice Laxus approaching the counter so she quickly greeted him with a "Hello there Laxus!"

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." Laxus said almost whispering but enough for Mirajane to hear.

"Haha. Your a thief I see. What can I get for you?" She asked nonchalantly.

Laxus takes a deep breath.

_Just let it come from you naturally._

Lisanna's words kept on echoing on his mind.

Instead of answering her question Laxus muttered "Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful." This was heard by the Thunder God Tribe, Lisanna and Elfman in the near table and Bickslow couldn't help but to snicker.

"Me without you is like a nerd without braces, A shoe without laces, aSentenceWithoutSpaces" he continued mumbling which cause Mirajane to look at him as if he is loosing his mind. (A/N: I think he's already loosing it haha.) The five people in the nearest table eavesdropping are doing their best to hide their laughter.

Mirajane look at him skeptically "Laxus are you drunk?"

Laxus quickly replied a "No. I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU."

Laxus gulped and continued his blabbering "You are so beautiful that I would marry your brother just to get into your family." the two younger Strauss siblings almost gagged. Bickslow is now on a laughing fit.

"Did you fart? Cause you blew me away." At this Mirajane blushed, either from embarrassment or from anger no one really knows.

The Thunder God Tribe excluding Bickslow who hasn't recover from a laughing coma decided to save Laxus from more humiliation and take him home.

"Aah. A-ano Mira-nee Laxus is just drunk so just excuse him." Lisanna reason.

Mirajane nodded in understanding. "I think he drinked too much.. Just bring him home so he could take some sleep."

* * *

Upon reaching his house and receiving snickers and taunting from Evergreen (Freed has too much respect on Laxus to do that) Laxus realized what he had done and locked himself at home. He then searched for the small book which caused all the rejection and humiliation he experienced for the past few days and throw it on a trash bin.

"Yeah that's where you belong!" Laxus said seething in anger.

* * *

**Note: **I was actually laughing my ass while writing this!

Review and Let me tie your shoes, Cause I don't want you falling for anyone else!

Ah yeah enough with those corny lines.


	4. Rival

**Disclaimer: Again and again. I do not own Fairy Tail. Only Laxus' heart. (Ahem)**

**Note: GUYS. Thank You soooo much for the reviews! And because of that I have decided on updating another chappie because instead of reviewing for my exams and doing my thesis my ideas for this story just kept on popping and popping in my mind. So yeah, This one is not as funny as the previous chapter but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

**Enjoy and please leave another review, it makes my writer's block away. And if you have any ideas for this story feel free to recommend. I'll consider it :)**

* * *

**Rival.**

Laxus is on the second floor of the guild where he is currently scanning all the S-class missions, deciding on what he should take.

Upon being humiliated yesterday he decided to take a job to unwind and gather some courage to be able to finally confess on Mirajane. Yeah he realised that he should just confess rather than following that pathetic excuse for a book.

He then decided to pick one which requires to be atleast 2 weeks away from the guild. 2 weeks is enough for him to think and to brace himself for the upcoming confession. As he was heading downstairs he took notice of an unfamiliar figure standing on the counter chatting with 'his' Mirajane. As he took a few more steps, he was able to recognize the said figure. It was Rogue Cheney, one of the twin dragon slayers of the Sabertooth Guild.

_What the fuck is he doing here? And why is he talking to MY Mira? Dammit._

And in a speed of lightning he was already in the counter. "Hey Mira!" He quickly greeted the take over mage. "Oh Laxus!" Mirajane's eyes travelled from his eyes to the piece of crumpled paper he was clunching. "Are going on a mission?" She inquired.

"No." Laxus answered quickly. He then turned towards the shadow dragon slayer beside him. "You? What are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Im just visiting a friend." Rogue answered oblivious to the dark aura emminating from the lightning dragon slayer.

"A friend huh." He repeated with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh Laxus. Do you know him? He's Rogue, a mage from Sabertooth, he's also a dragon slayer, just like you." Mirajane began introducing the two. "Rogue this is Laxus." Rogue offered his hand for a handshake and Laxus accepted it, shaking his hand with too much force than needed which cause Rouge to grimace in pain and it didn't go unnotice by Mirajane's eyes. "Is there something wrong Laxus?" Mirajane questioned.

"Nothing." He's short reply through greeted.

"Guess I have to leave then.. Ja!" Rogue said waving a hand at Mirajane. Once the dragon slayer is out of sight the other curious mages (mostly the females) quickly made a beeline for Mirajane.

"Since when you two become friends?" Lucy inquired with wide bulging eyes.

"Hmmm.. During the Grand Magic Games" Mira answered calmly, not being botgered that everyone is surrounding her.

"How?" Laxus inquired raising his eyebrows.

"What do you mean how?" It was Mirajane's turn to raise her eyebrows.

Lisanna is the one who answered her older sister's question "Maybe Laxus means 'How did you two become friends?" She explained.

"Oh. It was the timee when I was buying groceries.."

_Flashback_

_Mirajane is on her way back to the guild with hands full of groceries. Master Makarov is busy while Elfman and Lisanna are both in a mission so she just decided to buy the groceries alone. While humming a happy tune she suddenly bumped to someone._

_"Ooow!" She exclaimed as she fall to the ground with her groceries scattering around._

_"Sorry" the man who bumped her helped her to get up and began to help her in picking the fallen groceries. When she looked at the man's face she easily recognized him. "You're one of the twin dragon slayers right?" She asked._

_"Ah yes. Its Rouge." Rouge answered._

_"Oh Im Mirajane." She introduce herself._

_"Ah. Yes I know you, your also one of the participants on the Grand Magic Games right?.." Rouge said._

_End of Flashback_

"He then noticed that I was carrying too many groceries so he offered to help me carry those back in the guild. Soo.. that's what happened" Mirajane said ending her explanation.

"How many times you met him?" Another inquiry from one of her guildmates this time it was from Cana wearing a sly smile on her face.

"Just once.."

"How come he is visiting you now?" Levy quickly added.

"I don't know. Maybe because we're already friends." Her quick honest answer.

"Friends huh.." Everyone muttered with a cheeky grin.

Laxus was still unconvinced he then leaned at the counter while thinking. He doesn't like the fact that that idiot is lurking around his Mirajane. He then glances at the S-class mission he was holding, it was now burned. Yes unconciously he had burned it. Oh well he had decided not to take missions for the meantime because he has to stay at the guild and protect what's his. And that is his Mirajane Strauss.

* * *

When the guild had closed Laxus decided to go home. Yeah he actually waited for the guild to close before he left, who knows if that freak will have the guts to return? So he has to secure that if ever he will return he is there to kill him.. er.. greet him. He's a friend right?

Upon entering his house Laxus' eyes darted on his trashcan where he disposed the book. He then decided to pick it.

Flip. Flip. Flip.

Yes he was actually reading it. AGAIN.

**_Rule number 3: BE A GENTLEMAN_**

**_ Every girl wants to have a man who will take care of them. Girls love to be treated like a 'princess' if you really want to be her 'prince' act like one. This could be your edge among other suitors._**

_My edge among other suitors huh? Well if this will help I'll do it, I just have to make sure to do it properly this time._

* * *

**Note: **Oooh. He's back on reading the book again huh?


	5. Be A Gentleman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail just this fanfic full of crazy ideas.**

**Note: **For you (I don't how to address you should I just call you 'Guest?') whorequested for me to make my chapters 'longer' Im really trying, I always re-read my chapters so that I'll know if Im missing an important detail or if I can add anything but unfortunately that's as far as my chapters can go. I hope you understand.

And Guys, don't worry Laxus will eventually learn the proper way of Courting. :)

* * *

**Rule number 3: BE A GENTLEMAN**

**Every girl wants to have a man who will take care of them. Girls love to be treated like a 'princess' if you really want to be her 'prince' act like one. This could be your edge among other suitors.**

_My edge among other suitors huh? Well if this will help I'll do it, I just have to make sure to do it properly this time._

* * *

It was early in the morning and a certain lightning dragon slayer was walking on his way to the guild. He chose to went on the guild even if it was still too early so that he could keep an eye on his barmaid.

Once he reached the guild he quickly made a beeline for the counter, he expected to be greeted by his Lovely Mirajane but it was Lisanna who greeted him.

"Hey Laxus why are you here this early?" Lisanna asked him, clearly surprised to see him this early.

"Lisanna? What are you doing there?" He's voice full of curiousity.

"Oh I'll be taking over Mira-nee's job for awhile." Lisanna explained.

"WHAT? Why? Is she sick?" Laxus immediately asked.

"No actually she's in the middle of preparation."

Laxus breathed clearly releaved that Mirajane is just fine. "Preparation for what?"

"She'll be leaving to go on the Master's meeting somewhere in the outskirts of Magnolia, apparently the Council sent a letter for Master and she believed that Master needs to read the letter as soon as possible." Lisanna then look at her with sparkling eyes "Laxus! Why don't you come with Mira-nee? It will give her a good impression about you!"

Laxus nodded in agreement "Yeah and to guard her from those crazy idiots who'll try to hit on her"

"Wait I'll go and tell her!" Lisanna quickly leave the counter and headed to Mirajane's location walking in fast pace, obviously excited about the idea of him coming with Mirajane.

_It's a good thing that I have the support of Mira's siblings. It makes everything easier. _He thought.

After sometime Lisanna returned with Mirajane.

"Laxus are you sure you want to come with me?" Mirajane asked looking very surprised.

Laxus stand up and quickly responded with a firm "Of course"

* * *

"Thanks Laxus I really appreciate you coming with me with this kind of things. It was a great help, but you don't have to bother yourself. Afterall this is not the first time that something like this happened, Im sure I can take care of myself." Mirajane explained while they are walking on their way to the train station.

"Nah.. It's fine afterall traveling alone is dangerous for a girl like you." Laxus answered.

"Hey Im an S-class mage! Im sure I can take of myself!" Mirajane reasoned with a pout.

_Hmm.. She's cute when she's pouting like that. _"I know but there's nothing wrong in taking extra pre-cautions right?"

"I know." Mirajane sigh in defeat. After sometime she quickly added "Are you sure you want to ride a train?"

"Yes."

"But you have motion sickness right?" Mirajane quickly amswered.

Laxus groan. "Yes but gramps needs to receive the letter as soon as possible right?"

"Yes but if your not comfortable in riding the train then we can take a walk instead." Mirajane said with a frown trying to convince Laxus.

"Naah. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Laxus said with a confident smirk.

* * *

"Hmmf.." Laxus is slauching on the train seat holding tightly on his seat as if his life depends on it, his eyes are blank due to dizziness, he is trying his best not to vomit while the train he was riding is moving quite slowly.

"Are you alright? We can just drop on the next station and just take a walk from there" He can hear Mirajane ask beside him.

"N-noo. I-im fi-fine" He manage to mumble. But when the train move on fast pace the Almighty Laxus passed the hell out. Yeah talking about being fine.

* * *

A light tap on his cheek and a repeated calling of his name wakes him up. And when he slowly opens his eyes he was greeted with a pair of ocean blue eyes, a very cute pointed nose, kissable red lips and a white wavy long hair. A very beautiful sight indeed.

"Hey are you awake now?" Mirajane looked at her looking very worried and by that time he realized he's current position. He was laying on his back and his head is resting on Mirajane's lap, with her hand on his cheeks and the other one is resting on his chest.

Had he been in this position for a long time? Lucky day.

"Hey are you alright? We need to get out of here" Mirajane gently lifted his head from her lap much to his disappointment.

Since Laxus was still feeling a bit dizzy he still needed Mirajane's support for him to be able to walk straight. His arm is anchored on the white-haired barmaid shoulder and he can't help but to notice her beauty in close distance.

Once they found a bench to sit on Mirajane quickly settled him and leave.

"Here. Take this coffee it might ease your dizziness." Mirajane returned and handed him a coffee.

"Thanks" Laxus grunted.

After Laxus finally recovered from Motion sickness they finally decided to travel to the place where the guild master's are currently having their meeting.

* * *

After almost 15 minutes of walking. They finally arrive at a huge two story building surrounded by trees.

"I think this is it" Mirajane declared.

"What are we waiting for? Let's knock." Laxus said before knocking.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

After several times of knocking the wide door opened revealing a smiling bald fat man it was no other than Master Bob, the Master of Blue Pegasus.

"Oh it's a cute couple!" It was the first statement that comes out in Master Bob's mouth upon seeing them which cause a tinge of blush to stain both of their cheeks.

"What can I do for you?" Master Bob added afterwards.

"A-ano actually were here for Master Makarov.." Mirajane replies shyly.

"Oh I see. Come..." The Blue Pegasus' Master let them come in, he offered them a seat in a comfortable couch and gave them a drink.

"Oh it's you Mira! And L-Laxus? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHY THE TWO OF YOU ARE TOGETHER?" Master Makarov was clearly surprised to see the two of them together and he didn't bother to hide his amusement.

"Hello Master! Were here to give you something" Mirajane simply answered clearly not bothered by Makarov's sudden outburts.

"Hmmm.. And the other question?" Makarov said raising a brow.

"I just come along to escort her, you'll never know if there were some idiots who will try to take advantage of her" Laxus answered with a frown.

"Escort huh? Playing knight and shining armor are we?" Makarov said with an all-knowing smirk. He then directed his attention to his right-hand woman. "You need to give something to me right?"

"Hai hai, here it is." Mirajane handed him a letter that was still sealed with the Council's seal.

"Alright then. Thank you!" Makarov accepted the letter. The two of them stand up.

"We'll take our leave Master" Mirajane said.

"Hmm. Take care." He then looked at Laxus straight in the eye. "Take care of her"

"Yeah I already know that" Laxus grunted.

-Linebreak-

Laxus was now resting on his hed. Thinking of the events that happened today. It was another failure.

"I was supposed to be a gentleman and take care of her but it became the other way around Uggggh." He told to himself.

He really tried to fight and prepare against his motion sickness just to impress the take-over mage but it turns out that the almighty dragon slayer just really can't.

"Everything! Everything always end up in failure!" Laxus is already loosing his patience. He then picked the book and throw it on the opposite wall!

The book opens and flipped into pages again and again before it finally stopped in a certain page. Laxus was curious so he pick the book and decided to read where the page opens.

**IF ALL ELSE FAILS SEDUCE HER!**

He was dumbfounded in what he had read, hell dumbfounded will be an understatement! It was as if the book knows his situation and has an ultimate solution to his problems.

* * *

**Note: **And that's it! Seduce huh? Will Laxus do it or not? Hoho.

Don't forget to Review~


	6. If All Else Fails Seduce Her

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine.**

**Note: **Im in the middle of reading Fifty shades of Grey and I was shell-shocked! Yes I've been a bookworm for almost a decade but its my first time to encounter this kind of story. Hahaha. And I can't wait ti watch the film :D Although my classmate told me that it was only for 24 and up. :'(

Schai94, lemme just answer your questions. First, because I think Makarov treats Mirajane like his own granddaughter so he is quiet overprotective when it comes to her. Second, Makarov is not aware of Laxus' feelings on Mira so he did not expect Laxus to come with Mira. :)

Oh wait! I have a very important announcement.

**This will be the last chapter. **Yes, I just realized that this will be the end when I was writing it. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**IF ALL ELSE FAILS SEDUCE HER!**

Laxus takes a deep breath. He will do it, this will be his last attempt, and the last advice that he would follow from that book.

* * *

Laxus is sitting on a chair in the counter waiting for Mirajane to return from serving drinks.

"Hey what's yours?" Mirajane asked once she reached the counter.

Laxus flashed her his most seductive smile before answering "Water is fine."

"Okidoki! Water coming up!" Mirajane said before heading to the kitchen.

After a minute or so Mirajane has not yet returned so he decided to follow her on the kitchen. As Mirajane was going out on the kitchen holding a tray of various drinks she did not notice Laxus entering the kitchen and accidentally bumps into him.

Splash. The refreshment that was about to be served by Mirajane splashed on Laxus' shirt. "Oh my Laxus, Sorry!" And in an attempt to dry him off Mirajane quickly turn around and quickly returned with a towel. "Here!" Mirajane handed him a towel but he quickly declined the offer.

"Nah... I'll just removed this thing" And in front of Mirajane's very eyes he started to unbutton his shirt, he then slowly and sexily removed it without breaking eye contact with the Take Over mage who was now blusing a furious shade of red.

Laxus then slowly walk his way to the gaping Mirajane "Do you like what you see?" He whispered with a husky voice. All he heard was an audible gulp in response.

"I'll take that as a yes" Laxus continued. He then grabbed Mirajane's wrist and slowly put her palm on his muscular chest "Touch me..." He whispered on her ear. Mirajane who seems to be frozen forawhile regained her conciousness and quickly stepped backwards.

"Laxus? Could you please tell me the truth?" Mirajane asked. Eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why are you doing this?" Mirajane added. Laxus just remained silent. Minutes had passed and the blond dragonslayer has not yet responded so Mirajane asked again.

"First, you tried to change your way of clothing, then you tried to hit me with your pick-up lines and I know you're not drunk! I've known you for so long enough to tell when or when you are not drunk. And now you're seducing me..."

Mirajane takes a deep breath before she continued.

"Are you doing all of this because... you like me?"

Laxus closed his eyes.

_Now is my chance to tell her. I gotta tell her how much I like -no I don't like her._

Laxus look at Mira straight in the eye before giving a firm answer. "No. No I don't like you, I love you Mirajane Strauss" the lightning dragon slayer declared.

Mirajane was stunned for a moment before answering "Then your just wasting your time"

Laxus was taken aback by the white-haired mage's response. "W-what? B-but I'll promise to be a good guy j-just give a chance!" He said almost pleading.

"You don't need a chance..." Mira took a step forward.

Laxus holds his breath.

"...because from the very start I already love you!"

"Y-you what?" The dragonslayers sharp ears seems to be deceiving him.

"I said I love you..." step. It was Laxus' turn to froze.

"..from the very start" another step forward.

"Ever since we were young." Mirajane anchored her arms around Laxus' neck. And leans forward to attach her lips to his.

SMOOCH.

Laxus eyes widen for a second but quickly responded to Mirajane's kiss. They both shared a slow, passionate kiss that lasted for who knows how long. After they parted their lips from an intense kiss that leaves them both panting Mirajane quickly asked through ragged breaths "I'm just wondering... Did Lisanna.. gave you a small... book?"

This piqued Laxus' curiousity "Yes how did you know?"

Mirajane smiled. "She also gave it to me long time ago. Although it was meant to be used by males I was so desperate to catch a certain guy's attention so I used it."

Laxus raised his eyebrow "Who is that guy?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Mirajane giggled. "Why? What are you gonna do?" She playfully asked.

"I'll crush him of course" Laxus said as if it was the most common thing to do.

"No I won't let you do that" Mirajane retorted. Laxus felt a pang of jelousy, W_hy is she protecting that guy? I thought she love me?_

Mirajane gave him a peck on his lips. "It's you silly!"

Laxus was clearly surprised. "M-me?"

"Yes but you seem to not notice me behind my efforts so I eventually stopped." Mirajane said pouting. "Atleast now your finally mine!" Mirajane added.

"Yeah. Your mine, Mine alone." Laxus can't help but to grin at that thought. He then started kissing Mirajane with vigor.

And so they started making out at the kitchen. How long? No one knows.

* * *

"Hey!" Laxus approached Lisanna on the table where she is currently sitting.

"Oh it's you Laxus! Congratulations you've made it!" Lisanna said giving him a cheeky grin. By this time everyone are already aware that he and Mirajane are on a relationship and everyone seems to be happy about this except to some of Mirajane's sulking fans and his.

"Why you did not tell me?" Laxus suddenly asked.

"Tell you what?" Lisanna's confuse replied.

"That Mirajane has a thing for me too.." Laxus answered.

"Well... I want to see how much you like Mira-nee, you know she really likes you and I know that if you ever confess on her, she'll say yes without a second thought. So Me and Elf-nii want you to put effort." Lisanna explained.

Laxus nodded in understanding he then handed Lisanna the small book.

**"**I'm returning this to you. I finally learned the best way of courting a girl."

"And what is that?" Lisanna questioned.

"Just be yourself and tell her how you really feel." Laxus answered with a confident smile.

**- The End -**

* * *

**Note: Annnd that's really it! I have finished to write a multi-chaptered story. It's a first for me! Hohoho.**

**Please Review! Tell me how did you find this chapter and this story as a whole. :)**

**Thank you for Reading this story. :D Aishiteru Baby!**

**LET'S SPREAD THE MIRAXUS LOVE!**


End file.
